


Emerald Secrets

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Coma, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Sub Harry, Suicide Notes, Teen Pregnancy, Top Tom, Top Voldemort, Top others, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, coma Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: Harry Potter, amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, meurt en cachant de sa vue leur fils. Dix-sept ans plus tard, lors du tournoi des quatre sorciers organisé à Poudlard, la délégation de Koldovstoretz débarque, mais deux de ces étudiants lui ressemble énormément. Cependant, il n'y a pas que ça. Il est temps que les cadavres sortent du placard.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Informations : Lorsque Voldemort est venu tuer Harry en 1981 à cause de la prophétie, il ne tua pas Lily et James Potter.
> 
> Voldemort gagne la guerre quand Harry avait quinze ans. Donc Harry est tombé enceint à l'âge de seize ans. Et puis Harry s'est suicidé à l'âge de dix-sept ans et enceint de deux mois.

Lorsque tu regarderas tous nos souvenirs,

tu verras celui avec qui tu étais,

tu regretteras celui que tu as perdu

et tu réaliseras la valeur

de ce que tu n'auras plus jamais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mars 1999

Dans le salon, couché dans le canapé, se trouvait Tom Riddle. Dans ses mains, les mêmes mains qui tenaient et embrassaient son amour, étaient la note. Sur cette note, étaient les derniers mots qu'Harry Potter avait écrits quelques instants avant de prendre sa propre vie il y a un peu moins de deux ans. Il aurait dû avoir maintenant dix-neuf ans. Il aurait dû être en train de faire des études afin d'être un avocatmage. Leur fils Cygnus aurait trois ans et il aurait un autre enfant de deux ans. Qui sait peut-être que Harry attendrait encore un autre ? Une fille, un garçon ou alors des jumeaux ? Mais cela était impossible car ils étaient tous morts sauf son premier né qui devrait être quelque part bien caché. Les Potter ainsi que tous ceux du côté de Dumbledore le haïssaient encore plus maintenant. James et Lily n'avait pas su avoir d'autres enfants après le petit Harry et ils avaient très mal vécu sa mort. Le feu de la rébellion s'était ravivé et ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Tom laissa échapper un soupir, levant la main pour cacher les larmes rouge sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Un idiot. Il était un idiot. Pourquoi tout a dû se finir ainsi ? Il était en fait tombé amoureux du garçon qui, à un moment donné, était destiné à le vaincre. Le pire, c'est qu'il a vraiment regretté ses actions et cela plusieurs années plus tard ! Ses yeux revinrent à la note à portée de main, ayant le désir de lire une fois de plus les derniers mots de son bien-aimé.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cher Tom,

Depuis des années, je t'aime. Ne doutez jamais de ce fait. Même maintenant, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que j'ai vu, je le fais toujours. Quant à tes sentiments envers moi, je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne sais pas si je peux croire tout ce que tu m'as dit. M'as-tu réellement aimé ? Et notre fils ?

Depuis le jour où tu as commencé cette cour, le jour où tu as commencé à me poursuivre de tes assiduités, le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, étaient-ils tous ces jours-là de simples mensonges ?

As-tu fait tout cela juste pour gagner cette guerre ?

Étais-je juste un pion à utiliser dans ton grand projet ?

Eh bien, bravo, ça a marché. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour t'aider. Je t'ai donné tous les noms des membres de l'Ordre. Par Merlin, j'ai même laissé mes parents, ma famille et mes amis pour toi ! Tout ça parce que je t'aimais. Je me sentais comme si j'avais besoin de me prouver. Cette nuit-là, je t'ai dit où se cachait l'Ordre, et tu m'as emmené dans ton lit pour la première fois, j'étais si heureux. Heureux parce que je serais enfin avec toi. Le temps passa et tu as finalement gagné la guerre. Je suis tombée enceint un peu plus tard de notre fils. Je pensais que tu serais ravi de fonder une famille. Tu n'en avais pas eu une, alors j'étais certain que tu serais content. Mais tu ne l'étais pas vraiment, n'est-ce-pas ! Tu étais content de savoir que j'allais porter ton héritier. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être heureux d'avoir un fils. Je l'avais ignoré ! Je croyais que ça prendrait du temps pour que tu surmontes le choc initial de ma grossesse. Et ainsi, le 31 octobre 1996, jour d'Halloween et celui où tu avais essayé de me tuer quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, notre fils Cygnus Cadmus Riddle est né à la lueur de la lune. J'écris la date pour toi parce que tu n'étais pas là pour sa naissance.

Après la naissance de Cygnus, j'ai remarqué que ne me faisais que plus que très rarement l'amour. Certains soirs, tu ne rentrerais même pas à la maison. Et c'est là que ça a commencé. C'était deux mois après la naissance de Cygnus, et je venais de le mettre au lit. Je suis allé dans notre chambre à coucher afin de me mettre au chaud sous la couette. Et là, sur mon oreiller, il y avait une mèche de cheveux. C'est par des cheveux blonds que tout a commencé. Je t'ai confronté par rapport à ça. J'avais besoin de savoir à qui appartenait ces cheveux. Tu m'as dit que c'était une mèche de cheveux gris. Donc, étant ce que je suis, je t'ai cru. Naïf. Ça je l'étais et tu m'as brutalement arraché ma naïveté quelques mois plus tard. Ma naïveté et mon amour dévorant pour toi a brusquement volé en éclat. J'avais un amour aveugle pour toi, mais par la suite, j'ai ouvert les yeux, mais de la façon la plus cruelle. T'en rappelles-tu, ça a eu lieu cinq mois plus tard.

Chaque fois que je voyais des cheveux égarés sur le lit, je m'étais convaincu qu'ils étaient à toi. Après tout, être le Seigneur des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne devait être stressant. Et cela continua pendant cinq mois. Ce jour-là, un beau jour ensolleillé de mai, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceint de deux mois à nouveau. J'étais heureux. Je voulais te l'annoncer au bon moment, mais bien sûr tu as tout gâché.

Mais cette semaine fût le coup final. Te souviens-tu ? Bien sûr que tu le fais. Je suis entré dans notre chambre et je t'ai vu toi sur Draco, sur notre lit, en train de lui faire l'amour comme on ne le faisait que plus que très rarement. Sais-tu quel choc cela a été ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai eu mal et comme j'ai encore mal à cette simple vue ? Te voir haletant, pénétrant le corps de mon rival, et comment cette salope gémissait et se tordait de plaisir à cette place qui aurait dû rester la mienne ? Draco me remarqua en premier, et le petit connard eut l'audace de sourire. S'arquant à ton contact et gémissant de plaisir pendant qu'il se moquait de moi. Tu ne m'as même pas remarqué avant que tu ne jouisses en lui. As-tu vu la douleur sur mon visage ? Pourrais-tu ressentir ce que je ressentais ? Trahi, blessé, mais pourtant n'ayant aucune force pour te détester ? Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Tom. Mais je savais que c'était fini. J'ai couru, prenant Cygnus notre fils avec moi. Je l'ai amené à quelqu'un en qui j'avais pleinement confiance, quelqu'un que tu ne trouveras jamais. Là encore, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à lui. Pourquoi s'embêter avec ça ou même d'essayer de te le demander maintenant ? Je doute que tu te déranges en le cherchant.

J'ai alors pris la plus grande décision de ma vie et j'ai décidé de mourir. Pour corriger tous mes torts. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais me racheter, mais essayer ne coûte rien.

Alors Tom, j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur. Je l'espère vraiment. Si seulement je pouvais le trouver moi également, mais dès à présent cela est déjà trop tard. Peut-être que je le ferai dans ma prochaine vie.

Avec amour,

Harry


	2. Un jour de neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janvier 2000, Cygnus se rappelle de sa mère un jour d'hiver. Il pleure la perte d'une mère qu'il n'a connu que très brièvement à cause de de son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’aube est moins claire, l’air moins chaud, le ciel moins pur ;  
> Le soir brumeux ternit les astres de l’azur.  
> Les longs jours sont passés ; les mois charmants finissent.  
> Hélas ! voici déjà les arbres qui jaunissent !  
> Comme le temps s’en va d’un pas précipité !  
> Il semble que nos yeux, qu’éblouissait l’été,  
> Ont à peine eu le temps de voir les feuilles vertes.
> 
> Pour qui vit comme moi les fenêtres ouvertes,  
> L'automne est triste avec sa bise et son brouillard,  
> Et l'été qui s'enfuit est un ami qui part.  
> Adieu, dit cette voix qui dans notre âme pleure,  
> Adieu, ciel bleu ! beau ciel qu'un souffle tiède effleure !  
> Voluptés du grand air, bruit d'ailes dans les bois,  
> Promenades, ravins pleins de lointaines voix,  
> Fleurs, bonheur innocent des âmes apaisées,  
> Adieu, rayonnements ! aubes ! chansons ! rosées !
> 
> Puis tout bas on ajoute : ô jours bénis et doux !  
> Hélas ! vous reviendrez ! me retrouverez-vous ?
> 
> Victor Hugo

**Un an plus tard, Janvier 2000**

**POV Cygnus**

Cygnus regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans le manoir Saltykov, une famille noble russe contenant parmi eux des comtes puis des princes. Le patriarche de cette famille était l'une des personnes les plus proches de sa mère. Ils étaient frères par la magie grâce à un rituel de magie du sang qu'ils avaient réalisés bien des années auparavant avant que sa mère ne rentre à Poudlard et qu'il du jouer au pantin bien obéissant.

Un air maussade dans ses jeunes yeux de la même belle nuance que celle de sa mère tant aimée passa sur son visage. Sa mère avait de beaux yeux verts, mais d'une nuance jamais rencontrée auparavant. Ses yeux d'un telle couleur profonde qu'on avait l'impression que la personne possédait ses joyaux en guise d'orbes pouvait voir au plus profond de votre âme et de connaître tous vos secrets. A part les yeux de sa mère qu'il avait hérité et dont on le complimentait sans cesse, il était le portrait craché de son père plus jeune avec les traits aristocratiques de la famille noble des Black. Il avait des lèvres fines ainsi que des cheveux de couleur noir de jais, mais épais et longs comme tous Black. Il était élancé, plutôt grand pour un enfant de son âge tout en ayant une aura séductrice qui l'entoure et un regard incisif, mais hantés par les événements tragiques qu'il a vécu quelques années plus tôt. Sa peau était pâle, mais plus foncé que son géniteur en raison des quelques voyages en Italie que son tuteur et lui-même ont faits plusieurs en cours des deux dernières années.

Il regardait distraitement le paysage enneigé. La pelouse bien entretenue était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige d'une teinte unique, blanche étincelante en étant presque aveuglante. Le lac de la propriété était gelé comme à chaque hiver. Il aimait faire du patin dessus ou tout simplement glisser dessus avec ses bottes en peau de phoque. Son parrain et tuteur aimait le filmer et le photographier afin qu'un jour sa famille puise les visionner. La fine poudre blanche tombait et se posait délicatement sur les vitres du manoir et sur les arbres ainsi que les arbustes du jardin. Il aimait faire des anges de la neige ou encore des batailles de neige, ces dernières auxquelles il remportait la victoire la plupart du temps. Il aurait bien voulu apprendre à skier, mais c'est sa mère qui lui aurait appris, Harry lui avait promis et il tenait toujours ses promesses malheureusement. Cependant, il n'était plus de ce monde, mais il gardait le mince espoir, infime soit-il, que cette promesse soit réalisée.

Alexeï baissa les yeux sur son filleul, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Cygnus hésita, se retournant finalement pour faire face à son nouveau gardien depuis le suicide de sa madre*.

\- « Il neige ... » Alexeï hocha la tête inquiet tout en posant un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son filleul.

\- « Oui, mais pourquoi ce visage triste ? » demanda-t-il en le rapprochant de lui. Il déposa ensuite une grosse couverture couleur safran autour de son neveu adoré. Il le prit quelques secondes après dans ses bras afin de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort.

\- « ... La seule autre fois que je me souviens qu'il neigeait, c'était quand maman me berçait, m'avait promis de m'apprendre à skier comme lui et me parlait de mon futur petit frère ou petite sœur ...Maman était tellement heureuse. Elle disait que père serait si content et qu'il l'aimera comme ils nous aimaient tous les deux. » Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, les yeux émeraude luisant de larmes, « Mais depuis papa a causé la mort de Maman, je ne suis plus si sûre de l'amour ... Si papa nous aimait comme maman le disait pourquoi a-t-elle mis fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas empêchée ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonnée ? » demanda le petit garçon de trois ans en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son parrain, nouveau tuteur et frère par la magie de sa tendre et aimante mère.»

- « Je ne saurais te répondre mio caro figlioccio*. Moi-même, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à mes questions. J'ai même encore plus de questions par rapport à ces réponses. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce nouveau chapitre?
> 
> Que pensez-vous du petit Cygnus et de son parrain?
> 
> Qui est vraiment ce Alexeï ?
> 
> Comment vivent-ils tout les deux la mort de Harry?
> 
> Pourquoi Cygnus et son tuteur parlent-ils en italien parfois?
> 
> Comment s'est suicidé Harry? Et à propos de l'enfant qu'il portait, qu'en est-il advenu?
> 
> Des idées...
> 
> D'autres avis?
> 
> Que pensez-vous de cette histoire?
> 
> Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Je remercie de tout mon coeur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple Tom et Harry
> 
> J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine~


	3. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une personne dans le coma et une autre qui vient lui rendre visite chaque jour dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille

**Deux ans plus tôt, Janvier 1998**

**POV ???**

La douleur était partout. Elle m'envahissait de tout mon être. Je n'arrivais plus à rien faire ni parler, ni bouger mes doigts, ni me redresser. Absolument rien. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps.

Et tout me semblait venir de loin. J'entendais des cris et des pleurs, mais pas de qui ils provenaient. De bébés ? D'enfants ? D'adolescents ? D'adultes ? De ma famille ? De mes amis ? Je ne le savais pas. Tout me semble si lointain comme si j'étais dans un autre monde. J'entendais des personnes s'afférer autour de moi et des bruits aigus et sourds provenant d'une quelconque machine. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, mais je devais sûrement être à l'hôpital pour une raison que j'ignore.

Des voix angoissées arrivaient à mes oreilles. Elles disaient qu'ils me perdaient. Mais en quoi ? Une d'entre elle demande un défibrillateur ? Qu'est-ce donc cet appareil ? On me colla ce qu'elles appellent des électrodes sur mon thorax et puis me lança une décharge. Elles dirent ensuite qu'elles déchargent. Décharge quoi ? Mon corps se souleva et la douleur éclata sans mon corps. Ils me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Je voulais qu'elles me laissent tranquille. Pourquoi voulaient-elles me faire souffrir encore plus ? Puis une autre décharge encore plus forte et puis une dernière après avoir dit que j'étais stable. Et elles dirent de tout couper. Couper quoi ? En quoi étais-je stable ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on donné des décharges électriques ? Tout ce que je savais c'est que le monde autour de moi s'obscurcissait et que les ténèbres me semblaient si accueillantes. La douleur semblait s'évaporer au fur et mesure que je sombrais dans la pénombre. Les voix et les bruits s'éloignaient de plus en plus de moi tout comme moi de la lumière.

Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et mes yeux se fermèrent alors pour une durée indéterminée. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience sans savoir que je ne me réveillerai peut-être jamais. Tout ce que je voulais c'est d'arrêter de me faire du mal et de pouvoir mourir en paix sans que cette douleur atroce continue de compresser mon cœur et mon âme.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mars 2000, coma en stade 3**

**POV du patient**

_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing_

_How it's all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think that it's better,_

_To never ask why_

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (X6)_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

**_Try, Pink_ **

Autour de moi, tout était noir. Pourquoi ne voyais-je rien en ayant les yeux grands ouverts ? Suis-je devenu aveugle ? Cela n'est pas normal, hier je pouvais encore tout voir. Pourquoi cela m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours souffrir ? Mais encore heureusement qu'en ce moment, ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais seul dans ce monde sombre. Seul ! Encore une fois. Seul ! La solitude m'était familière. On avait grandi ensemble. Elle était là avec moi pour me tenir compagnie. Cela faisait des jours voir des semaines, des mois ou des années que je suis là dans le noir sans savoir où je suis, sans rien entendre ni voir ni sentir ni toucher et ni goûter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mai 2001, coma en stade 3**

**POV du visiteur**

_The more you try to fight it_

_The more you try to hide it_

_The more infected, rejected, you feel alone inside it_

_You know you can't deny it_

_The world's a little more fucked up everyday_

_I'm gonna save you from it_

_Together we'll outrun it_

_Just don't give into the fear_

_So many things I would've told you If I knew that I was never gonna see you again_

_I wanna lift you up into the light that you deserve_

_I wanna take your pain into myself so you won't hurt_

_Don't you dare surrender_

_Don't leave me here without you_

_'Cause I could never_

_Replace your perfect imperfection_

_The way you look us over_

_Your counterfeit composure_

_Pushing again and again and sinking lower and lower_

_The world is on our shoulders_

_Do you really know the weight of the words you say?_

_You want a little of it_

_You just can't let go of it_

_You've got an ego to feed_

_Too late to rise above it_

_Don't look now but the little girl's got a grenade_

_I'm gonna lift you up into the light you deserve_

_I'm gonna take you down to the real world so you can watch it burn_

_Don't you dare surrender_

_Don't leave me here without you_

_'Cause I would never_

_Replace your perfect imperfection_

_We stand undefined_

_Can't be drawn with a straight line_

_This will not be our ending_

_We are alive, we are alive_

_Don't you dare surrender_

_Don't leave me here without you_

_'Cause I would never_

_Replace your perfect imperfection_

_Don't you dare surrender_

_I'm still right beside you_

_And I would never_

_Replace your perfect imperfection_

**_Imperfection, Evanescence_ **

Je le regardais coucher dans le lit. Il avait l'air paisible comme s'il allait dormir pour l'éternité. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu le cas. Selon les médico-mages, il serait dans la fin de la phase 3 du coma. En effet, selon eux, son état s'améliore, il est en train de basculer dans la phase 2. Ça va faire presque quatre ans qu'il est dans le coma depuis ces tragiques événements. Si seulement j'avais été présent et pas à l'autre bout du monde. J'aurais pu le sauver de ce monstre et de lui-même. Je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour lui, mais finalement, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je l'ai trahi. L'homme dont je suis fou amoureux n'est plus là pour éclairer mon monde. Je te le promets cette fois-ci, je vais tenir ma promesse. Une fois que tu seras réveillé, je me déclarerai et je ne te laisserai pas à un autre. J'ai fait une stupide erreur et je te promets que je ne la répèterai pas, mais réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît. Beaucoup compte sur toi. Sans toi, le monde est fade et sans vie.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit blanc. Et je le regarde. Il ne bouge pas. Il semble dormir profondément. Les bips de l'appareil moldu me rassure. C'est la preuve qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il se réveillera un jour, je l'espère.

Le temps défila pendant que je veillais sur lui. Au bout de quelques heures, je du partir et je lui promis de revenir demain comme j'en avait pris l'habitude depuis des années. Je retirai l'ancien bouquet de fleur et en plaça un nouveau dans le vase russe trônant majestueusement sur sa table de chevet. Cet fois-ci c'était une autre sorte de lys car celles-ci étaient une de ses fleurs préférées lui rappelant sa mère.

Je lui tournai le dos après lui avoir embrasser le front. Je sortis de la chambre et le bruit de la porte que je fermai résonna pendant quelques instants marquant ainsi mon départ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sondage:
> 
> Comment d'années va rester ce mystérieux inconnu dans le coma?
> 
> Et qui est-il réellement?


End file.
